Detrás de ti
by Lightning bugs
Summary: Viñeta; Bella no quería morir. Vivía por & para Edward. No permitiría que el tiempo cumpliera su promesa de separarlos hasta que la muerte lo decidiera


**Disclaimer;** Los personajes no son míos sino de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer & su talentoso ingenio.

**Summary;** Viñeta; Bella no quería morir. Vivía por & para Edward. No permitiría que el tiempo cumpliera su promesa de separarlos hasta que la muerte lo decidiera

_**Detrás de ti**_

_«Los años son como diamantes en el sol & los diamantes son para siempre»_

Su corazón late desbocado dentro de su pecho, casi puede sentirse a punto de desfallecer. Su pulso se acelera y todo eso está bien. _Normal_. Porque Bella sabe que Edward está con ella; que la ama. Él es tan pálido, tan hermoso como un ángel, tan bien esculpido como un dios, tan talentoso como nadie. Él tiene todas las virtudes ausentes en Bella.

Siente a Edward junto a ella en la cama, lo siente arroparla con cuidado como a una pequeña niña y es que algunas veces ella ignora el amor que Edward le profesa. Le sonríe en la oscuridad a su príncipe de mármol, él le devuelve la sonrisa y sabe, por mucho, que él es el amor verdadero. _Su_ amor verdadero. Se limita a parpadear y el está con ella, abrazándola con cuidado pero protectoramente y el tiempo se detiene en ese abrazo. El reloj deja de medir los minutos y ellos dos pueden disfrutar de su momento.

Bella sigue considerando la opción de ser como Edward y él lo sabe, porque Bella no quería morir. Quería estar alado de su vampiro eternamente pero siente que sin la autorización de él, ella no puede hacer nada. Ella quería que Edward fuera quien la transformara, quien le diera la vida eterna pero él no quiere arriesgarse a matarla o peor aún, quitarle su _–todavía-_ pura alma. Edward ama a Bella y siempre lo hará. Sin embargo, un ángel no merece estar atado a un demonio, a un monstro, como lo que él sabe que es. No podría arriesgarse a perder al amor de su existencia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano el tiempo decidiría arrancarle a Bella de los brazos.

Unos ojitos color marrón chocolate chocan con unos orbes color dorado metal y el aire se carga de amor y ternura. Bella le ruega con la mirada a Edward que le conceda amarlo por siempre. Él sabe que no puede ceder, no quiere convertir en un demonio a un ángel. Recuerda las palabras de Alice _«Nunca apuestes contra mí Edward»_ y sabe que cometió un error al haber dudado de la veracidad de las palabras de su hermana cuando dijo que Bella sería como ellos muy pronto.

Apunto de soltar lágrimas de dolor Bella se da la vuelta en la cama deseando que el tiempo deje de transcurrir, que las lágrimas se sequen y que el reloj dé marcha atrás. Porque ella vivía por y para Edward. Se da cuenta que él no la ama suficiente para transformarla. Con miles de pensamientos arremolinándose en su inocente cabecita siente las frías manos de su vampiro posarse en su cintura y con una suavidad nada propia de esa especia la levanta haciéndola quedar acostada en su pecho, tan frío y duro como el mármol. Ella esconde su rostro en el pecho de Edward, deseando que él no vea sus lágrimas pero es demasiado tarde, él ya las ha visto.

Los largos y finos dedos de Edward limpian las lágrimas que caen por las sonrojadas mejillas de su adorable niña. La mira atormentado y no sabe qué hacer con ese pobre corazón destrozado. Le besa la coronilla y con campanas sonando al aire le murmura que lo hará. Muy pronto la convertirá en inmortal. Siente a su frágil ángel envolver sus níveos brazos alrededor de su cintura y besar su frío pecho. Ella estaba agradecida.

Porque Bella había ganado, se había propuesto que no permitiría que el tiempo cumpliera su promesa de separarlos hasta que la muerte lo decidiera. Ella sería inmortal, sería eternamente un vampiro. Estaría alado de Edward por siempre.

Edward ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaría toda la eternidad detrás de Bella, cuidándola y no sabía que tanto le esperaba, desconocía todo lo que vendría pero por ella, él sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

_Este es el modo en el que me hubiera gustado imaginar que Edward cedió ante Bella ¿Muy cursi? Bueno, mi segundo nombre es cursilería. Espero que sea de su agrado, considerando que pocas personas me leen. _

✖ _Viñeta dedicada a una persona que es muy especial para mí & me hace reír con todas sus ocurrencias; Berells. Espero que sea de tu agrado & no pienses que es demasiado cursi. Sé que amas a Edward & Bella juntos tanto como yo. _

Con todo mi cariño; Adriana (:


End file.
